


Heart Beats Doubletime

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Anxiety, Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Jamie’s proud, so fucking proud of Tyler for the fight right up until he realizes that Tyler’s shaking.





	Heart Beats Doubletime

Jamie’s proud, so fucking proud of Tyler for the fight right up until he realizes that Tyler’s shaking. They’re in the elevator on their way back to their rooms when Tyler presses close and Jamie can feel him tremble. Resting a hand on Tyler’s back, Jamie’s grateful that the press of bodies around them is a good enough excuse for their proximity.

Without a word, Tyler follows Jamie back to his room. Jamie’s barely got the door shut behind them before Tyler’s on his knees, hands clutching at Jamie’s pants.

“Ty, just - just a sec, okay?” Jamie murmurs. He gently extricates himself from Tyler’s hold, grabbing the cushion off the armchair in the corner and depositing their bags next to the bed instead of by the door. He situates himself on the bed and drops the cushion between his feet. “Come here, Tyler.”

Obediently, Tyler shuffles up and kneels on the cushion, hands going right back to clinging to Jamie’s pants. Jamie slides a hand into Tyler’s hair, coaxing him to rest his head on Jamie’s thigh. Keeping his touch firm, Jamie massages Tyler’s scalp and steadily works his way down his neck to his shoulders and back up.

“It’s okay, Tyler. You’re okay.”

“S-sorry,” Tyler stutters, trying to pull away, but Jamie keeps him in place with one hand.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Ty. Just a little more okay? I want you to relax for me.”

Tyler whines in his throat even as he obeys and Jamie feels his heart clench. “No, no Ty, you’re being good. Just a little longer is all.”

It takes a while for Tyler to finally let go, slumping against Jamie’s legs. Jamie murmurs soft nonsense, knowing the silence won’t help.

Tyler’s bleary when he looks up, still shaken but more settled. He lets Jamie get him up and stripped, tucking them into bed together. Jamie holds him tight, Tyler’s head tucked under his chin. They’re going to need to talk later, but for now Jamie finds comfort in the moment Tyler finally stops trembling.


End file.
